Como Assim Hermione Granger fez isso?
by Gigi W. B. Potter
Summary: Hermione Granger se cansa de um certo drama que está acontecendo e decide tomar uma atitude não muito típica sua...


Como Assim Hermione Granger Fez isso?

**POV Hermione**

Merlin amado! Eu preciso de vários litros de paciência ultimamente. E uma boa dose de calma também. Só assim para agüentar o drama Harry Potter e Gina Weasley! Eu deveria ganhar um premio por estar aguentando tudo tranquilamente!

A todos que estão confusos sobre o que eu disse aqui em cima, permita-me explicar. Esse ano, meu melhor amigo, Harry Potter, está muito esquisito. E o motivo dessa esquisitice é minha melhor amiga, Gina Weasley.

Por onde eu posso começar? Pelo verão, que acho que foi onde tudo começou. Harry estava meio depressivo pela morte do Sirius, o padrinho dele. Mas a Gina chegava e começava a brincar que ele sorria. E comigo e com o Rony, ele ficava de cara feia. Mas isso não vem ao caso. O Harry e a Gina passaram o verão _inteiro_ juntos, rindo, tirando sarro do Rony, do Gui e da Fleur, e jogando quadribol. Eu nunca tinha visto duas pessoas que conseguiam ficar embaixo de um sol _muito _forte, montados em uma vassoura, jogando a goles ou brincando de pegar o pomo. Mas Harry e Gina eram assim. Eles tomavam café, pegavam as vassouras e ficavam jogando até a hora do almoço. E depois do almoço, ficavam conversando e rindo, e voltavam a jogar quadribol até o jantar. Cruzes! Nunca vi dois viciados em quadribol como aqueles dois. Rony vivia dizendo pra mim que o Harry tinha acabado de ocupar o lugar de irmão da Gina, do jeito que eles estavam colados naquele verão. Eu concordei, na época, com a frase do Rony. Mas eu discordo de uma palavra agora.

A palavra _irmão_**. **Está na cara (pelo menos, pra mim), de que, ultimamente, tudo o que o Harry _não_ quer é ser chamado de irmão da Gina. Meu melhor amigo parece ter se apaixonado pela minha melhor amiga.

E aí vocês perguntam, mas o que o Harry está esperando para se declarar para a Gina, se ele é tão corajoso assim?

E aí eu respondo: Harry Potter é super corajoso nas batalhas e lutas com comensais, mas é simplesmente e totalmente _sem noção_ em se tratando de assuntos do coração.

Quando ele e a Cho se beijaram (quase matando a Gina de tristeza, detalhe a parte), foi necessário muito esforço para fazer ele abrir a boca e falar, a contragosto, como foi o beijo. Mas Harry _não_ tem tato em assuntos do coração. No primeiro encontro dele e da Cho, ele perguntou para ela se ela queria ir com ele se encontrar comigo. Pior escolha de palavras é impossível. E Cho morria de ciúmes de _mim_ e do _Rony. _Enfim, encurtando a história, a coisa entre o Harry e a Cho foi um beijo molhado e um primeiro encontro horrível.

E então, chegamos há esse ano. Harry e Gina grudados o verão todo, e quando chegaram a Hogwarts, bom, eles são de anos diferentes, classes diferentes e horários diferentes. E Gina tem namorado. Então vamos dizer que tinha muita coisa separando os dois. Mas é claro que o Harry não consegue ver nada que está a um palmo de distancia. Ele é muito obtuso. Quase tão obtuso quanto o Rony. Não chega a ser um legume insensível, mas é obtuso.

É óbvio que o Harry está apaixonado pela Gina, e a Gina, bom, ela pode falar para quem quiser, mas eu sei que ela ainda não esqueceu o Harry. E aí, fica acontecendo aquilo: os dois ficam se olhando, querendo dar um passo, mas aí ficam com medo e deixam tudo do jeito que está.

Argh, que raiva!

A situação está tão patética que dava raiva. E o pior de tudo é que, esse ano, depois do acontecimento no Ministério e a história da profecia, tem uma bando de garotas _loucas_ que querem ficar com o Harry de todo o jeito. E quando eu digo todo jeito, é _todo jeito mesmo. _

Tudo bem, até eu, que vejo o Harry como um irmão, admito que ele mudou muito. Ele não está mais tão baixinho, está com mais massa corporal, e está com um jeitão compenetrado que parece deixar ele muito... gato. A população feminina de Hogwarts reparou nisso, e está de olho no solteiro rico e famoso do pedaço, que atende pelo nome de Harry Potter atualmente. Claro, Harry odeia essa fama maldita e essas meninas assanhadas, mas ele é educado e gentil, e consegue ignorá-la sem mandar ninguém à enfermaria. Mais um grande atributo para o bando de piranhas que ficam rondando meu melhor amigo reparar.

Eu queria tanto que Harry e Gina ficassem juntos. Eles ficariam tão fofos juntos! Na verdade, só como amigos eles já são fofos juntos. Imagina se foram um casal! Eles combinam perfeitamente. Amam _quadribol, _adoram provocar um ao outro, e de vez em quando o pobre Rony, adoram ficar conversando um monte de besteira que nem eu nem o Rony conseguimos entender, gostam de pegar detenções, são teimosos, cabeças-duras, esquentadinhos, explosivos e irônicos.

Viu¿ Eles simplesmente são _iguais_ na maioria dos quesitos!

Mas, ao invés de chutarem o balde e falaram "Eu te amo" um para o outro, não, eles preferem sofrer. Nunca vi duas pessoas tão complicadas quanto o Harry e a Gina.

Eu queria tanto que pudesse fazer algo para eles se acertarem...

- Eu odeio ele. – uma voz feminina irritada interrompe meus pensamentos.

Viro a cabeça e fico olhando Gina Weasley, sentada do meu lado. De cara, sei que tem algo errado. Gina está vermelha, mas não parece ser de vergonha, e os olhos castanho mel estão quase faiscando. Opa! Weasley prestes a explodir!

- Quem? O Harry? - pergunto meio preocupada. O que será que a burrice do Harry aprontou dessa vez¿

Gina me olha como se eu estivesse louca.

- Claro que não Mione. O Harry não tem nada a ver com isso. É o Dino. – Gina responde empurrando uma mecha dos cabelos ruivos longos e lisos para trás da orelha.

Realmente, acho que o Harry também acabou de reparar que a Gina cresceu. Claro, ele sempre soube que ela estava crescendo, mas acho que só esse ano ele viu como ela _realmente_ cresceu. E ficou linda. Não é a toa que tantos meninos ficam olhando pra ela, e deixam o Harry todo nervosinho com isso.

- O que o Dino fez? - pergunto curiosa, lembrando que Gina estava reclamando do namorado fazia uns dias já.

- Estava me irritando. Dizia que eu tinha que cortar todos os meus contatos com o Harry, que eu não podia ser amiga dele, e que ele não iria mais tolerar minha amizade com o Harry. Basicamente, nós brigamos por causa da minha amizade com o Harry. – Gina respondeu revirando os olhos.

- E o que você fez? - perguntei me inclinando na cadeira. Oras, eu estava curiosa!

- Terminei tudo. Disse que ele não mandava em mim nem decidia quem eram meus amigos. – Gina responde fechando os olhos.

Glória a Merlin! Com Dino fora do caminho, Harry pode tentar tomar uma atitude. E a Gina também. Eles se gostam, então agora podem ficar juntos mesmo!

Eles só precisam de um _empurrãozinho inicial... _

- Gina, a Luna queria falar com você no corredor do quinto andar. Ela pediu para passar recado quando eu estava na ronda. Parecia urgente. – falei no meu tom mais inocente, enquanto sentia uma animação não muito típica se agitando dentro de mim.

Gina abriu os olhos e me encarou por alguns segundos, tentando encontrar algum sinal de mentira. Como ela havia sido criada com Fred e Jorge, eu não duvidava que ela saberia detectar mentiras muito bem.

- Bom, é melhor eu ir andando. E se vir o Dino por aí, diz que eu me joguei da torre de Astronomia. – Gina pediu séria, de um jeito que eu não soube se era brincadeira ou não, e saiu pelo buraco do retrato lentamente.

Contive um gritinho de animação. A primeira parte do plano Juntar Harry e Gina estava cumprida. Agora precisava mandar o Harry para o mesmo corredor, e de preferência para um armário de vassouras. A sorte estava do meu lado. Quando tinha me levantado para ir atrás do Harry, ele apareceu no buraco do retrato, com os cabelos pingando e o rosto cansado.

- O que houve Harry? - perguntei preocupada.

- Algumas meninas me perseguiram. Fiquei embaixo de uma árvore até agora nos jardins. Não consegui voltar antes por causa da chuva, e achei melhor vir logo e me molhar do que passar a noite toda por ali. – Harry respondeu mal humorado. A chuva tinha pegado ele de jeito. Mas ele não estava ensopado ao menos. Isso não podia ser dito de seu suéter e do cabelo.

- Preciso conversar com você Harry. Um assunto sério. – falei seriamente, enquanto observava ele se largar na poltrona perto da lareira e tirar o suéter encharcado. Sua camisa estava muito molhada também.

- Se for quanto os deveres Mione, eu faço eles amanhã. Tenho o sábado inteiro para fazer e... – Harry começou a falar mecanicamente, parecendo totalmente alheio a sua volta, encarando apenas o fogo da lareira.

- Você queria ter alguma chance com a Gina? - soltei de uma vez a pergunta decisiva.

Por um segundo, Harry pareceu ter congelado como se tivesse sido atingido por um _Petrificus Totalus_ do nada. Então, seu rosto se voltou abruptamente para minha direção. Eu podia ver o conflito de emoções que dominavam seu rosto. Choque, surpresa, medo, tristeza, raiva, esperança, e para minha surpresa, _carinho e ternura. _Eu podia entender algumas emoções, mas outras, não fazia idéia do que significavam.

- Porque está perguntando isso Hermione? - a voz de Harry está tremendo imperceptivelmente, como se ele estivesse tentando esconder alguma emoção.

- Porque eu sei que você está diferente em relação à Gina esse ano, Harry. – respondi cuidadosamente, sentando na poltrona na frente dele.

- Sou apenas o amigo dela Hermione. E ela é a irmã do Rony. Não existe nada entre nós além da amizade. – o tom de Harry estava monótono, como se ele tivesse repetido aquilo diversas vezes. Seu rosto tinha se contorcido com uma breve careta quando ele mencionou a palavra _amigos. _

Eu não iria desistir, e tinha pouco tempo até poder arrastar Harry até o corredor.

- Mas poderia existir. O que você sente por ela, Harry, pode mudar tudo. – falei suavemente.

Os lábios de Harry se retorceram num esgar, e ele apertou os punhos, a ponto dos nós dos dedos ficarem brancos.

- Claro. Como se Gina se jogasse em meus braços assim que eu me declarasse a ela. - Harry deu uma risada cínica, mantendo aquele sorriso-esgar cínico no rosto. Sinceramente, não parecia meu melhor amigo aquele cínico na minha frente.

Soquei o braço de Harry, e ele me encarou, franzindo a testa em sinal de confusão.

- Pare de ser idiota Harry! E deixe de ser cínico. – repreendi irritada. Eu estava tentando ajudar ele a ser feliz, e ele vinha ficar cínico? Com licença Harry, mas desse jeito não vou te ajudar mais!

Harry me encarou antes de suspirar e afundar a cabeça nas mãos. Molhou o tapete todo, mas deixei passar essa.

- Desculpe. Mas é que _dói_ ver ela com outro e saber que eu não posso fazer nada para impedir isso. – Harry respondeu tristemente.

Fiquei chocada. Claro, eu sabia que Harry gostava de Gina, mas não da forma que ele mostrava naquele instante. Dizer que ele estava triste era pouco. Ele estava arrasado, desolado, desesperançado, acabado. Vocês conseguiram me entender, né? Os ombros estavam caídos, e os olhos tinham perdido o brilho, ficando ocos e tristonhos. Apertei sua mão solidariamente, e Harry me fitou com o mesmo olhar vazio e sem esperanças de antes. Ele estava _sofrendo_ com a situação! Fiquei ainda mais determinada em ajudá-lo naquele instante.

- Harry, você pode mudar isso. Pode ser feliz. – falei numa tentativa de animá-lo.

- Como Hermione? Como? - Harry perguntou, a voz tão mecânica que chegou até a me assustar.

- Gina terminou com o Dino hoje. E ela está no corredor do quinto andar. Porque você não vai até lá e conversa com ela sobre o que sente? Ela pode retribuir. – sugeri inocentemente.

Harry me encarou, e então vi a mudança acontecer em seu rosto. Os olhos voltaram a brilhar, e havia uma determinação feroz ali. Ele se ergueu, fazendo respingar alguns pingos de água em mim, mas não liguei.

- Eu vou até lá agora. – Harry murmurou determinado. Agarrei seu braço antes de ele sair correndo. Nunca poderia alcançar o Harry correndo.

- Pegue o Mapa do Maroto e a capa, e fique escondido no armário de vassouras que tem ali. – aconselhei sabiamente.

Harry assentiu, me abraçou e foi até o dormitório pegar o mapa e a capa. Depois passou voando pelo salão comunal e pelo buraco do retrato. Agora, faltava apenas uma única coisa para meu plano ficar completo...

**POV Gina**

Cadê a Luna? Eu já passei por esse corredor umas cinco vezes e ainda não vi ela. A situação estava estranha. Será que a Hermione tinha enxergado a Luna direito? Claro, era impossível não ver a Luna, mas mesmo assim não deixei de me perguntar isso. Ou será que a Hermione tinha _mentido_ e me arrastado até aqui para alguma coisa? Se ela tentasse me reconciliar com o Dino, ela iria ver a minha azaração de rebater bicho-papão assim que eu a encontrasse. Comecei a ouvir passos pelo corredor, e fiquei tensa. Quem seria?

- Gina! – a voz profunda _dele_ exclamou ansiosa do fim do corredor.

Virei o rosto e vi Harry correndo em minha direção. Ele parecia bastante ansioso, e um pouco ofegante. Seja lá de onde ele estivesse vindo, a corrida não o deixara muito cansado. Nós apostamos várias corridas a pé nas férias, e ele corria _muito_ rápido.

- Harry? O que foi? O que está fazendo aqui? Viu a Luna por acaso? - disparei minhas perguntas assim que ele parou na minha frente e lançou alguns pingos em meu rosto.

Harry franziu sua testa conforme ouvia as perguntas, e um brilho de confusão cruzou seu rosto por um segundo. Isso foi na minha última pergunta.

- A Luna? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- É. A Luna. – respondi calmamente. Não podia ficar irritada com o Harry.

- Não. – Harry respondeu, e abriu a boca para falar mais alguma coisa.

Mas o que ele ia falar eu não soube, porque ouvi passos mais próximos se arrastando e pela cara do Harry, ele também ouvira. Praticamente podia ver o que eu pensava no rosto dele. _Filch estava aqui perto. _Harry olhou para todos os lados, e fixou o olhar em algum ponto atrás de mim.

- Vamos. Podemos nos esconder ali. – Harry murmurou urgentemente.

Corremos até uma porta de madeira, e Harry me deixou passar primeiro, entrando logo em seguida e fechando a porta. Era um armário de vassouras que parecia não ser usado há muito tempo. Estava um pouco empoeirado, e era apertado demais para duas pessoas que não queriam ficar coladas. Sem contar que devia ser desconfortável para alguém alto como o Harry. Ficamos em silencio, ouvindo apenas nossas respirações ofegantes. Então alguém parou na porta. Estranhamente, uma luzinha azul apareceu em cima das nossas cabeças.

- Vocês só vão sair daqui depois que se acertarem. Até mais tarde, e Filch vem vindo aí. – uma voz feminina que eu conhecia bem demais anunciou em tom maroto e satisfeito.

- Hermione? - eu e Harry murmuramos ao mesmo tempo. Eu estava chocada, e acho que ele estava da mesma maneira.

Harry forçou a fechadura da porta, e viu que ela não abria. Estava trancada com algum feitiço. Comecei a vasculhar os bolsos e tentar achar a varinha até que lembrei que tinha deixado ela com meus livros, no meu quarto, no salão comunal. Ouvi Harry praguejar baixinho.

- Droga. Esqueci a varinha. – ele murmurou irritado.

- Eu também. – anunciei irritada comigo mesma. Como eu faço a idiotice de deixar a varinha no quarto? E se eu preciso dela para azarar algum sonserino ou ex-namorado idiota e ciumento?

- O que vamos fazer? - Harry perguntou nervoso.

- Esperar até Hermione tenha piedade de nós. – respondi brava.

Como a _Hermione Granger _me tranca com o Harry num armário de vassouras e ainda fica satisfeita? Essa não é a Hermione que eu conheço. A Mione que eu conheço é certinha, a monitora que segue as regras ao pé da letra. Não essa menina louca que faz uma besteira dessas. Acho que alguém está usando Poção Polissuco para se passar pela Mione. Só assim para achar uma explicação para esse comportamento estranho e _maroto. _Senti um movimento e percebi que o Harry estava mexendo no cabelo. Senti outros pingos voando em meu rosto.

- Você tomou chuva? - perguntei surpresa.

- Tomei. Fui perseguido e acabei na pior. – Harry respondeu mexendo os ombros.

Claro. A perseguição das fãs malucas e obcecadas dele. Sabia que o Harry estava "_p"_ da vida com isso, e eu também estava, para falar a verdade. Essas meninas só enxergavam o Harry como um garoto lindo, rico e famoso. Do jeito que elas o tratavam, parecia que o Harry era um pedaço de carne a exposição. E o Harry é muito mais que isso. Claro, ele é bonito, rico e famoso, mas também é gentil, educado, inteligente, brincalhão, tranqüilo e com uma língua ferina. Foram esses motivos, além daqueles olhos dele, que me atraíram no Harry desde o começo. Mesmo quando eu não sabia quem ele era.

- Estava procurando a Luna? - a voz de Harry me tirou de meus pensamentos. Ele parecia estar tentando juntar alguma coisa.

- Estava. A Hermione disse que ela queria falar comigo nesse corredor. – respondi. A Hermione tinha mentido para me trazer até esse corredor, e me prendeu aqui nesse armário de vassouras com o Harry com que finalidade exatamente?

A luzinha azul iluminava o armário muito pouco, mas o suficiente para que eu pudesse ver os contornos do rosto do Harry. Ele tinha a testa vincada, como se estivesse pensando seriamente em alguma coisa. Me peguei admirando as feições dele. Os cabelos negros, cor de ébano, estavam mais desgrenhados que o normal, e havia várias gotinhas de água neles, que pareciam diamantes. O rosto estava ligeiramente molhado, e os olhos verdes estavam estreitos. Os lábios estavam úmidos. Me obriguei a desviar a atenção deles, antes que eu pulasse em cima do Harry. A camisa do Harry estava molhada também, e além de grudar na pele, estava _meio_ transparente. Claro que eu havia notado que o Harry tinha crescido_ bastante_, mas uma coisa era eu imaginar, e a outra era ver. A camisa grudava nos ombros largos, e estava meio aberta no colarinho, revelando bastante pele. O peito dele parecia ser definido, do tipo perfeito para se apoiar a cabeça e ficar ouvindo o som do coração dele...

- Gina, você tá legal? - Harry perguntou, parecendo sinceramente preocupado.

Os olhos dele estavam mais visíveis agora. O verde brilhando, a preocupação estampando as íris esmeralda. Sem querer, lembrei do rosto magro e tímido de quando ele tinha onze anos, na Estação King Cross, e vi o rosto anguloso e mais sério do homem que ele estava se formando. O brilho de preocupação aumentou ainda mais, e fiz uma coisa que há muito tempo eu não fazia. Corei.

- To legal sim. – murmurei constrangida.

Harry continuou me olhando, e eu realmente não conseguia decifrar o que eu via na íris dele. Ou talvez eu não quisesse decifrar. Não sei por quanto tempo eu e o Harry ficamos nos olhando, até que algo realmente estranho aconteceu. Os olhos verdes do Harry _escureceram_, e algo como paixão e ânsia surgiu ali. Ok, isso estava estranho. Harry estava sentindo _paixão_ pelo que exatamente? _Por mim?_

- Gina... – Merlin me acuda! A voz do Harry tinha caído uns cinco tons. Estava grave, baixa, e lançou um arrepio na minha coluna.

Desviei os olhos dos verdes e comecei a rezar mentalmente para que não cometesse nenhuma burrada, tipo agarrar o Harry e beijá-lo. Provavelmente ele iria me internar no hospital. Iria matar Hermione mais tarde. Porque ela tinha que me trancar num armário de vassouras _apertado e minúsculo_ com o ser por quem eu estava apaixonada, e que estava me olhando de um jeito que estava me deixando _muito_ nervosa. E arrepiada.

O que aconteceu a seguir foi um choque pra mim. Num instante, eu estava de cabeça abaixada, me controlando para não agarrar o Harry. No outro, Harry tinha apoiado as duas mãos na parede atrás de mim e me beijado.

Isso mesmo que vocês leram. _HARRY POTTER ME BEIJOU! _E devo dizer que fez isso muito apaixonadamente, e _muito_ bem também.

Enquanto tentava me recobrar da surpresa do beijo inesperado, e da sensação dos lábios molhados dele grudados nos meus, meu coração tinha disparado loucamente. Eu tinha esperado por esse beijo fazia _cinco_ anos. Tem noção do quanto foi longo esse tempo? E, agora, finalmente estava acontecendo. Num armário de vassouras, mas nada é perfeito. E quem disse que eu ligava para o lugar onde estávamos nos beijando? Só do Harry _estar_ me beijando, eu já estava feliz. Mas acho que o Harry pensou que eu tinha entrado em estado de choque, e começou a se afastar. Nem louca que eu ia deixar aquele míope se afastar agora! Agarrei o pescoço dele e o puxei de novo para perto de mim, retribuindo o beijo. Harry não demonstrou nenhuma surpresa ou reação, exceto ter agarrado minha cintura e me empurrado contra a parede. Meu Merlin, eu vou ter um troço daqui a pouco! Não sei quanto tempo ficamos nos beijando, mas o Harry desgrudou nossos lábios algum tempo depois. Estávamos ofegantes, as respirações descompassadas, e ainda grudados. E no meu caso, me sentindo a pessoa mais feliz do mundo.

- Me desculpe. – ouvi a voz do Harry pedindo baixinho.

- Pelo que? - verbalizei meu pensamento na minha voz. Estava com a voz meio rouca, afinal, não é todo dia que o Harry me beija daquele jeito.

- Por ter te atacado. – Harry murmurou baixinho, com as bochechas coradas.

Ele ficava tão fofo assim. As bochechas vermelhas, os olhos abaixados, e a cabeça inclinada para frente, fazendo várias mexas do cabelo caírem pela testa. Ergui o queixo dele para que pudesse encarar diretamente as esmeraldas dele.

- Não se desculpe por algo que eu queria tanto quanto você, pelo visto. – falei suavemente.

Harry ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e me fintou curiosamente.

- Mas você estava namorando com o Dino... – ele deixou o final da frase no ar, parecendo mais confuso que nunca.

Dei de ombros, ainda ciente das mãos dele agarradas a minha cintura e da proximidade dos nossos corpos.

- Eu tentei esquecer certo moreno de olhos verdes que vi há cinco anos, mas não deu certo. – respondi no meu tom mais indiferente.

Harry pegou a indireta. Também, se não pegasse, eu diria que o beijo tinha afetado o cérebro dele. Os olhos verdes cintilaram com um brilho travesso, e ele se aproximou de mim. Não sei como ele conseguiu isso, mas eu estava reclamando por acaso?

- Esse moreno, ele te magoou alguma vez? - Harry perguntou com uma ligeira careta. Provavelmente se culpava por sua lerdeza. Atitude típica de Harry Potter.

- Ele já me deixou triste, mas eu aprendi a ignorar as atitudes idiotas dele. – respondi calmamente, sentindo o sorriso travesso brotar em meus lábios.

- E existe algo que esse moreno possa fazer para compensar cinco anos de burrice? - Harry perguntou curiosamente.

- Para falar a verdade, existe sim. – respondi fingindo estar pensativa.

Algo parecido com um sorriso maroto de canto de lábios se abriu no rosto do Harry, revelando duas encantadoras covinhas nas bochechas.

- E o que ele teria de fazer para obter o perdão dela? - Harry perguntou soltando uma mão da minha cintura e segurando meu queixo. Forçando-me a encarar diretamente os olhos travessos dele.

- Talvez se ele me beijasse. – falei pensativamente.

- Não seria sacrifício algum fazer isso. – Harry comentou e em seguida tinha me beijado de novo.

Suspirei contente, enquanto enlaçava o pescoço dele de novo. O beijo agora era mais calmo e tranqüilo. Harry acariciava meus cabelos com uma mão, e a outra segurava minha cintura mais gentilmente que antes. Brinquei com os cabelos desgrenhados dele, deixando-os em pior estado do que normalmente eram. De novo, não tive consciência de quanto tempo ficamos juntos. Harry beijou meu rosto todo e afundou seu rosto no meu pescoço.

- Você tem um cheiro floral delicioso. Senti ele na primeira aula do Slug, na Amortencia. – a voz abafada e rouca do Harry murmurou contra a pele sensível de meu pescoço.

Levei um tempo para compreender o significado daquelas palavras.

- Porque demorou tanto tempo? - perguntei curiosa, mexendo nos cabelos dele.

- Tinha medo de não ser correspondido. Eu pensava que você já tinha me esquecido e que eu não tinha chance. – Harry respondeu me encarando profundamente. Vi o medo nos olhos dele. Medo de ser rejeitado.

Como se algum dia eu fosse rejeitar o ser por quem eu estava perdidamente apaixonada!

- Acho que é impossível rejeitar você Harry. Eu continuo apaixonada por você até hoje. – respondi sinceramente, sorrindo para ele.

Harry acariciou minha bochecha, e roçou os lábios nos meus.

- Eu também estou apaixonado por você, Gina Weasley. – Harry confessou suavemente.

Abracei a cintura dele, sentindo meu coração explodir de felicidade. Até que vi que o Harry estava rindo discretamente.

- O que foi¿ - perguntei curiosa, e desconfiada.

- Agora posso azarar e socar cada garoto que resolver te olhar com segundas intenções. – Harry respondeu em tom satisfeito.

Será que o Harry seria um namorado ciumento? Pelo visto, achei que sim. Não daqueles que iria me seguir a todo lugar, mas que iria cuidar do que era seu. Sorri com isso.

- Não acha que está faltando alguma coisa Potter? - perguntei erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Harry sorriu e segurou minhas mãos entre as suas, entrelaçando nossos dedos perfeitamente.

- Eu só tenho que fazer dois pedidos de desculpas. – Harry confessou ficando envergonhado do nada.

O que será que aconteceu? Perdi alguma coisa por acaso?

- Não posso pedir você em namoro do modo tradicional por dois motivos. – Harry falou tristemente.

- O que quer dizer com isso? - perguntei sobressaltada.

- Não posso me ajoelhar aqui, e eu não encomendei nenhum anel para você. – Harry se desculpou.

Sorri largamente. Isso estava sendo melhor que se tivesse sido tudo planejado. Eu não conhecia esse Harry cavalheiro, romântico e fofo. Mas não seria grande sacrifício conhecer ele melhor.

- Tudo bem. Desde que você faça a pergunta mais importante, eu deixo esses dois detalhes passarem. – falei em falso tom sério.

Harry sorriu e beijou solenemente minhas mãos.

- Ginevra Weasley, aceita namorar com esse míope que está perdidamente apaixonado por você? - Harry perguntou sério.

Surpreendentemente, até que meu nome verdadeiro não ficava _tão_ ruim na voz profunda do Harry. Mas só na voz dele. E isso não significava que eu ia deixar ele ficar falando o tempo todo meu nome verdadeiro.

- Aceito. – respondi sorrindo.

Harry me abraçou e me ergueu no ar, tomando cuidado com o teto do armário de vassouras. Ele também sorria largamente, parecendo que ia explodir de felicidade. Mas lembrei de um detalhe no pedido e deu um tapa no peito dele.

- O que eu fiz? - Harry perguntou confuso.

- Não me chame de Ginevra. – respondi com uma careta. O que mamãe tinha na cabeça para me batizar com aquele _nome?_

Harry riu baixinho, e me colocou no chão de novo. Enlaçou minha cintura com seus braços, e me puxou para perto de si de novo. Não iria me cansar nunca de ficar próxima a ele.

- Sabe, temos que agradecer a Hermione assim que sairmos daqui. – Harry comentou, roçando os lábios aos meus, mas sem aprofundar o beijo.

- Sim. E talvez fazer algo semelhante entre ela e Uón-Uón. – acrescentei enterrando minhas mãos no cabelo dele.

- Concordo. Mas você não acha que estamos perdendo tempo demais com palavras quando poderíamos estar nos ocupando com atos? - Harry perguntou acariciando minhas costas, seu tom maroto e provocador.

Não respondi. Apenas puxei a boca dele para a minha. Enquanto nos beijávamos, uma parte da minha mente que ainda estava funcionando pensou:

_Até que eu gostei dessa nova Hermione Granger. Preciso mandar flores para ela. _

Depois disso, só retribui o beijo do meu _namorado_.

**Nota da Autora: **Eu quero agradecer a todos que estão acompanhando as minhas histórias e mandando reviews. O apoio de todos é muito importante para mim. Espero que gostem dessa nova fic.


End file.
